White Lace
by Lucicelo
Summary: Kae and Asuma enjoy a relaxing wedding day alongside their friends and family.


_A/N: This is in celebration of Mutsumi and Kae getting together in the manga! I just wanted to write their wedding day alongside their closest friends and a surprise hint at the end._

 _-Lucicelo_

* * *

Taking one last peek at the mirror, Serinuma Kae pursed her lips and played with the curls framing her face. Fluttering increased in the pit of her stomach each time she checked the time on her cellphone. Her mother left her alone for a last minute errand, leaving her to her thoughts. A-chan and Shima texted her on their arrival. Her mind imagined the moment when her father gave her away to Mutsumi-sen—no—Asuma-san. He brought a warmness in the middle of her chest.

The stress of the wedding didn't affect her as much. Her parents grasped the reigns and wrote down their decisions on anything they wanted. Well, her father handed the cash. Kae's mind boggled at the never ending options that her mother presented to her. Not wanting to leave her alone during the procedures, Asuma tagged along most of the time.

He didn't come on the day where she searched for her dress.

Sending texts to everyone in order to distract her mind, she kept on checking the time. Without thinking she tapped her foot on the ground, one of her many nervous habits she couldn't get rid of. She got up from her seat, pacing back and forth, waiting for someone to tell her to leave the room.

She hoped nothing happened at the reception. A-chan complained for months on how her uncles got into a drunken brawl with someone from her husband's family. She remembered the incident when Asuma accompanied her to the wedding. Different awful scenarios popped into her head, helping her anxiety not one bit.

She denied having screeched at the sound of pounding at the door.

"Kae, honey, ready to go?" Mitsuko exclaimed from outside the door. "Asuma-chan is waiting for you."

Kae gripped her clutch in her trembling hands. Gulping, she hurried toward the door and opened it. Her parents and older brother stood at the door. Her mother went to her side and fussed over her veil. Her father stood alongside Takurou, dabbing his eyes with a crinkled up handkerchief. Takurou tapped her arm with his closed fist and seemed misty eyed.

* * *

Asuma hunched his shoulders as his older brother, Kazuma, ruffled his coiffed hair, eager to break him out of his nervousness. Smoothing down his hair, he fiddled with the lapels of his blazer and shuffled on his feet. Kazuma brought up embarrassing moments throughout their childhood, distracting him from the impending time of the ceremony. His brother wore a different tuxedo than him, a dark grey which fit him well.

When he announced his engagement, people at his job described their experiences at their wedding day. Attentive and taking mental notes, he listened intently, missing none of their words. Many varied in the level of anxiety and anticipation at seeing their future wife or husband coming toward them. One of the more stern men, admitted in embarrassment at how he cried at the sight of his wife.

He just didn't expect himself to have such high driven jitters or develop any at all. Normally, he went through high pressure situations without problems. He voiced none of his thoughts to his brother, knowing full well that Kazuma would tease him over the edge.

Mitsuko and Takurou arrived. His mother-in-law winked at his direction, motioning toward the door they came from. Straightening himself up, Kazuma slapped him on the back one last time before going to sit down beside their parents.

Once the music started, everyone turned toward the door.

His heart skipped a beat at the sight of Kae in an all white lace dress with a deep v, soft straps, and flared at the waist. She wore minimal accessories, hair pulled back in a loose bun with curls framing her face, and her veil cascaded down her back.

Despite his tough front, Hideo cried as he walked Kae toward him. Father and daughter whispered to one another. When they stopped in front of him, Kae removed her hand from her father and curled her hand around his arm. He resisted the urge to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her when they went to the right area.

Throughout the ceremony, he sneaked glances at Kae. Sometimes, Kae connected eyes with him, her eyes brimming with tears. He tried blinking away his own tears, but a few escaped his eyes, trickling down his cheek. Kae reached up her hand, wiping them away with her gloved hands. They kept on smiling throughout the whole ceremony.

At the last cue, they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Afterwards, they embraced each other, holding on tight. Mutsumi burrowed his nose into Kae's hair while she did the same to his chest. Cheers sprung throughout the room, the loudest came from Igarashi, Nanashima, and Shinomiya.

* * *

As the party winded down, many of their guests left, bellies full with alcohol and food, no one left in low spirits. Nothing went wrong which relieved the newly wed couple. Kae and Asuma's parents hurried around, collecting the gifts and envelops given to the married couple.

Kae changed into a loose dress and flats once she grew tired of wearing her heavy white dress. Loosening her hair of her multitude of hair pins, she rubbed her scalp, groaning at the feeling of relief. The hair stylist went overboard, but the result made her look amazing for the photos. Asuma laid his blazer onto her shoulders as he loosened his tie. They shared a brief kiss in between speaking to the people who left the party.

Asuma spoke to his extended family. They congratulated them and wished them the best. Kae made a noise of confirmation, peaking Asuma's interest. Looking down, he saw Kae looking through her phone, a large amount of text filled the screen. She swiped up, engrossed in the story. Guessing another bout of fanfiction, he left her to her stress relief.

Kae typed up a review to the fic, happy on reading something fluffy instead of anything containing angst. Once she heard Nanashima's slurring words, she lifted her head up. She saw Igarashi struggling on keeping Nanashima upright as they walked toward them. Amused, she placed her phone inside of her clutch.

Nanashima hooked an arm around Igarashi's shoulder, pulling him close. Hiccuping, he swayed onto Igarashi's body, rubbing a hand down his chest. "Thanks for the good time guys!"

Igarashi pinched Nanashima's side, smiling with fondness. "This is why I'm the less drunk one, I have to haul your ass back home." He smiled at Kae and Asuma. "Your brother's tearful speech was actually moving."

Kae giggled. "Takurou didn't expect me of all people to get married before him." She curled her hand on Asuma's arm. "Besides, he's become a softy in recent years."

Asuma noticed Shinomiya collect a take home container full of food from one of the tables. Once Shinomiya walked closer to him, he piped up, getting the attention of their friends. "Shinomiya-san, are you leaving as well?"

"Yeah." Shinomiya rubbed his eyes, tired from the excitement of the party. "I'll probably take a taxi home. I don't feel like walking all the way to the train station. There are still a few trains left on the schedule, it's not so late yet."

Igarashi nodded his head. "I'll probably tag along, Nana will end up sleeping some of the alcohol off on the ride home. I hope he does and doesn't vomit in the car." Nanashima gripped onto him, hiding his face into his neck. "Nana, you can't sleep on me yet."

"Should we tell them?" Kae interlaced her fingers with Asuma, her free hand rubbed her abdomen. "We already told our families yesterday...they are our best friends after all."

This caught Igarashi, Nanashima, and Shinomiya's attention. Inspecting Kae, her hand rested on her belly, Igarashi connected the dots. Asuma nodded to Kae with a smile, before Kae mentioned their news Igarashi uttered out. "You're pregnant?!"

Kae and Asuma's faces went bright red.

Shinomiya's eyes widened. " _No way!_ Can I be the godfather?"

"Why do you get to be the godfather?" Igarashi turned to Shinomiya, he held up Nanashima in his arms as he started nodding off. "I'm the best one for the job."

"Just because I'm younger than everyone doesn't mean I don't know how to be a good godfather." Shinomiya snapped, both men glared at each other as Nanashima muttered about food.

Kae laid her head on Asuma's arm, bemoaning. "You were right, Asuma-san. They were going to fight on being our baby's godfather. Maybe we should have waited until we came back from our vacation." She cringed at their somewhat drunken explanations for the godfather role.

Asuma mused. "Imagine Nakano-san and Nishina-san fighting over the godmother role."

Kae whined. "Don't jinx it!"

The end.


End file.
